Balance Academy: Chapter 1: the Beginning
Welcome to the Wiki's Role-play series, Balance Academy! This RP will take place at the most prestigious Shifter academy, Balance Academy. This is a private school environment with uniforms, and dormitories. This academy is co-ed, so boys and girls share classes, and if requested, rooms. Don't ask why, I just decided to make it that way. Anyway, here's a guide to the RP: * Regular text signifies dialogue. * Italicized text represents a character's second personality. * Bolded and Italicized text is an action a character is making. So, this roleplay will be done by me, PyroHunter16, and my friends. If you want to join, make a character on this wiki with the base template and a power. Then put a link down in the comments and we will look it over. If you want a power combo, please send me the link and I'll approve it. Now, let's begin. Welcome to Balance Academy! The story starts with Hunter Flameson, one of our main characters joining the best of the Shifter Academies, Balance academy. He is currently on his way to the academy with several other people via Airships. Hunter: Well this is boring. Let's see if I can make some friends.'' Forms a ball of Fire in his hands, then extinguishes it as he walks around trying to make friends when he bumps into another guy by accident'' Oops, sorry. Unknown: Hey! Watch it!!! Hunter: No need to be so mean. Jeez.'' Walks away and sees a blonde girl'' *Whoa, she's kinda...*'' Blushes a little then pulls up his scarf'' *Cute.*'' Walks over to the blonde'' Hi. I'm Hunter: Blonde: Oh?'' Turns around and looks at Hunter'' Oh, hi. I'm Hailey Heimher.'' Holds out her hand for a handshake'' Nice to meet you. Hunter: Likewise, Miss Heimher.'' Shakes her hand then pulls his scarf'' Another random guy bumps into Hunter Hunter:'' Turns around and taps the guy on the shoulder'' Can I help you with something? Unknown #2: Yeah, you can suck it!'' Cracks up as some guys next to him bust out laughing too'' Hunter: Well screw you too.'' His arm begins to catch fire as a Hard-Light gauntlet colored like fire forms around his arm'' *Crap!*'' Shakes his arm as he breaks the gauntlet off'' Hailey: You okay? Your powers seem a little... uh. uncontrolled. Hunter: It only happens when someone ticks me off. I probably won't do it near you again. Hailey: Oh, alright. I'll see ya later, my friends are over there. Bye!'' Walks over to her group of friends'' Hunter: Right. Bye.'' Continues to walk around until he sees another guy standing alone ''*Maybe he could be my friend. Time to go.*'' Walks up to the guy standing alone'' Hey, dude. Name's Hunter. Unknown #3: Hey. Hunter: What's your na... An announcement over the speakers cuts off Hunter Announcer: Attention all First-Year students, we are approaching Balance Academy. Please procure all luggage, and wait approximately 1 minute before the doors open. Then organize yourselves into an orderly fashion and depart the transport. We thank you for your time aboard Uranus Transports. Hunter: Oh, okay. I'll see ya around maybe.'' Goes to get his luggage then gets in front of the cargo doors and waits'' Everyone line up behind him as the doors open and everyone steps out into a super awesome-looking private school with dorms and everything. Hunter: Holy crap. This is amazing. A man dressed in a tuxedo steps out onto a platform The Man: Hello everyone. I am your principal. My name is Dr. Jackson. Everyone, please go to the sign-in desks and get your room numbers alongside your class schedule and IDs. Enjoy the remainder of your day.'' Walks back into the Main Office'' Everyone signs in and gets their rooms numbers. Hunter getting Room 16. They all then go to their dorms, which are organized into floors with 20 rooms, with 5 floors of 20 altogether. There are 6 dorm buildings, alongside cafeterias, and the Dean's office. Hunter: Here we go.'' Opens the door and sees Hailey unpacking and organizing her sections of the room'' Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Hailey: Oh, hey again. This might be a bit inconvenient, huh? Hunter: Guess so. I'm gonna unpack now.